Real Love
by PeacexLove94
Summary: John had known Madeline for as long as he could remember. They were quick to become friends, and each thought sometimes that maybe they were more than just that. What if they told each other about their true feelings? NOT ATU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heellooo Beatle people! This is PeacexLove94 typing in her usual cheery internet tone, and I'd like to thank you all for choosing to read my story. I hope you like it, because it took a lot of work to write. Actually, no, that was a lie. I'm making my best attempts to become an artistic virtuoso, and writing is one of my more refined skills, though formatting a story is difficult because nobody ever taught me how to properly format a lot of things. But enough about me, why don't you just read the story? It's the usual rubbish but it doesn't cost much. Haha!**

* * *

><p>John had known Madeline Blackmond for as long as he could remember. The sweet little red-haired girl had had a crush on him since they started school. She had shared her brand new box of crayons with him on the first day of school and their friendship had only grown as she began to appear in the most unlikely places, such as when John would visit Strawberry Fields.<p>

Once, they had even kissed when they were around 8 years old. Maddie had asked John why boys always said that girls had cooties, and vice versa, and when he had said that it was because they didn't realize they actually liked each other, he couldn't control himself and found the bravery to plant a kiss on the girl's cheek. He was worried that she might scream and run away and get him in trouble, but instead she just blushed a little and scooted a little bit closer to him. When Maddie's parents came to pick her up, she acted as if nothing had happened between them, and said goodbye.

That night as her mother tucked her into bed, Maddie decided to ask her what a kiss was and what it meant.

"Well sweetie, a kiss can mean anything, but it really means love." Genevieve said.

"Love? What's that?"

"It's hard to explain, honey, but it's like an unbreakable bond between family, friends, or that one special person who makes your life whole." Jenny said, "Such as when your mother says she loves her baby very much and she is so proud of her she just can't wait for her angel to go to sleep so she can have sweet dreams. Goodnight sweetie."

The next day, sitting in the forest in Strawberry Fields, Maddie leaned over and kissed John.

"Remember how you kissed me yesterday?" she asked as John stared at her in panic.

"Yeh," he said, relaxing.

"Well, I thought about it, and it turns out it means we have a true friendship," she said.

He blinked as he tried to understand what she was saying.

"It means you like me. Do you? Because I like you, John."

"I do like you, Maddie," John had said.

They were just kids then, and neither one really had any idea what they were talking about, but they certainly knew more about the subject of love when they were around 16 years old.

While John attended Quarry Bank High School, Maddie went to the neighboring women's school, Calder High School for Girls. She saw John around every once in a while, but her instincts told her to keep her distance from him because he was a Teddy boy. He smoked and drank and had his way with girls who practically threw themselves at him just so that they could say that they did it with the coolest boy in school. Maddie shuddered whenever she heard those stories.

Of course, she was still friends with John, but they didn't really get to talk anymore. She was lucky if she could catch him alone and sober while she was walking home. She didn't live too far from his house, but again, she tried to avoid any trouble she might've run into.

That all changed one early Saturday morning when Maddie found herself home alone. It was warmer than usual in Liverpool, being that it was almost Summer. Maddie found it to be too warm for her liking with the house locked up tight like a greenhouse. She opened all of the windows and put on an old Glenn Miller record, but unsatisfied with the swing record, she swapped it out for a rock n' roll LP and danced to it while she cleaned the house.

John was on his way to and stopped when he heard Johnny B. Goode through the open window. He crept up to the window and watched as Maddie sang along, becoming mesmerized as she danced and added her own cleaning choreography. He hopped up on the window sill and tried not to laugh as he watched Maddie having a bit of fun for once in her life. The song ended and he started clapping, startling Maddie, as she'd been completely unaware that a boy was sitting in her window.

"Oh my gosh, John! You scared me. What are you doing here?" she said.

"Sorry. I was passing by and I heard ya singing." he replied. He nodded toward the record player, "Nice taste in music ya got there."

"Thanks." Maddie said, blushing. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh, I'd love some brekky," John said, "Mimi makes the best scouse I've ever 'ad, but she's not great at breakfast."

"Well, I don't claim to be a professional cook, but I do know how not to burn anything." Maddie laughed lightheartedly.

"Sounds good t' me!" John laughed, climbing through the window.

Maddie let John pick an album to listen to and he chose an Elvis Presley record. Maddie couldn't help but groove to the beat and she started singing again as she prepared their food.

"I'm glad you came by, John. It's been a long time since we've really talked like friends." Maddie said, lifting her teacup to her lips and taking a sip.

"Yeh, it's been awhile," John said.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked.

"I've got a band now. The Quarrymen. We play skiffle and rock n' roll." John said, beaming with pride as he talked about his band.

"That's great, John! I bet you'll be the best band in the world someday." Maddie said. John nodded.

The front door unlocked and Maddie's family came in.

"Hello Maddie!" her mother said. She saw Maddie and John eating in the living room. "Oh, and hello John! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Jenny, could you help me with these bags?" Maddie's father said, struggling to get through the door.

"Sure thing, Craig." Genevieve said, taking the bags from his care. As Craig looked around the living room, he too noticed John in the house. He was about to ask Maddie what he was doing in their house, but he was interrupted by the shouts of Maddie's two younger sisters, Clara and Jennifer. The two were arguing over a boy whom they both liked.

"He gave ME a piece of his candy bar!" Clara spat.

"Well he told ME that I looked really pretty today!" Jennifer retaliated.

"Girls! What are you screaming about?" Maddie asked.

Jennifer took a deep breath. "'tmakeClaracrybecausehe'ssonice!"

"Slow down, luv. Who's this boy Jack?" John asked.

"Maddie, can you four get this resolved outside? We don't need a fight breaking out inside." her father said.

"Sure Dad. Come on, everybody, outside." Maddie said, ushering her sisters outside. John followed her outside and they all sat on what little lawn they had. Maddie looked at the cramped backyard and longed for the days of her childhood in America when she had a backyard. "So, what was the problem again?"

Jennifer took another deep breath.

"Ah! Slowly." she said before her sister could say anything.

John stepped in to help Maddie, "So there's this boy," he started.

"Named Jack," Clara said.

"And I like him."

"No, I like him more!"

"Shut up, Clara!" Jennifer snapped.

"Girls! Don't you want us to help?" Maddie said, breaking up the argument before it could escalate.

"Jack told me he liked me, and he said I was pretty, and then he told Clara he liked her, and he gave her his food." Jennifer finished.

"He said he liked both of you?" Maddie asked.

"As friends or that he REALLY liked ya?" John asked.

"Well... He didn't say." Clara said.

Jennifer thought for a moment. "Yeah, but Maddie said that you can only tell if someone really likes you if they kiss you."

"Eeeww! But boys have cooties!"

"When did I say that, Jen?" Maddie asked.

"Well, you said that when somebody likes you, they'll kiss you." she said.

"I said that a kiss means love. Love is an unbreakable bond between family and friends, and you really have to look for it."

"Oh. So he's not even worth it?" Clara asked.

"Well, if you were really interested in him, go for it. Otherwise, boys come and go throughout your life. Sometimes they don't hang around for long, and sometimes they're there to stay. Sometimes they're people you've known since you were a kid, and sometimes they're a love at first sight." she glanced over at John. She was about to ask him something important to her when her father poked his head out the back door, "Wow, that didn't take long to get sorted," he said, looking around. His eyes fell upon John again and he had to think quickly to get that bad boy away from his daughter. " John, I think it's about time you were on your way." he said. Maddie was going to ask him why John had to leave right then, but he retreated back inside before she could say anything.

"What's his problem?" John asked.

"Oh, Dad just thinks you're a bad influence on me and he doesn't want your bad boy reputation to alienate me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, Maddie's father is pretty harsh about who his daughter can be around, isn't he? What do you think's gonna happen?**

**Eh, alright, there's some awkward moments in this, but don't give up on me yet. I promise the next chapter will be more involved! I just don't like diving straight into hot romances without any background or explanation of why things are the way they are. Also, I'm sorry if I made John seem out of character. I don't know if I did or not, but he probably didn't hang out at girls' houses or stay friends with them forever (or what seems like it).**

**PeacexLove out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"That's bullshit, Maddie. If I could turn ya into a bad girl, I would've done it a long time ago." he spat.

"That's what I've told him, but he thinks I'm going to wake up one day and randomly say 'I think I'll be a bad girl today because me best mate Johnny is a bad boy,'" Maddie said, "He doesn't know or care that I can't be easily persuaded."

"I guess I should go, then," John said, getting to his feet.

"Awww," Jennifer and Clara moaned, then grabbed onto John's legs to keep him from moving. "Can't you stay, Johnny? Please?" they begged.

"I'd love ta, but yer dad don't want me here. Bye girls." John said, moving as soon as the two younger sisters released his legs. He hopped the fence and went off on his merry way without another word, but he was humming something that sounded vaguely like Rock and Roll Music.

"Is he gone?" Craig peered out the door again.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Dad, he's gone."

"Good. I don't need an academic dropout hanging around my family." her father said.

"Dad, can't you give him a chance? He's not that bad and he's doing alright without school. He has his own band." Maddie tried to reason with him.

"No, you're not allowed to visit him, invite him inside my house, or go anywhere with the likes of him."

"Well good luck trying to micromanage my life, because he LIVES in town. His house is only a couple blocks from ours."

"Maddie, if It means locking you in your room, I'll make sure you can't see him. So get up there."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so...so difficult?" Maddie shouted before storming upstairs.

"It's not fair. I'm almost 17, my life shouldn't be controlled by my father," she said to herself. She laid down on her bed, sobbing, and eventually cried herself to sleep.

She awoke later. Much later than she had first thought, for it was 10 PM when she looked at the clock. She heard something hit her window and make a ping! sound. A few seconds later, another small ping, and then a third as she went to open the window. She looked down and called out "Hello?"

"Psst, Maddie! Down 'ere!" John said quietly.

"John? What are you doing?"

"Hang on. Is there a way for me to get up there?" he asked.

"There's a tree or you can climb the lattices up here."

John squinted at the flimsy white lattices that were stacked against the side of the house, "I'll take the tree,"

"Oh, John do be careful!" Maddie whispered. She heard a branch creak with the extra weight and then John was climbing through the window. "Really John, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came ta see you. I heard yer dad doesn't fancy me hanging around with his girl," John said.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say I didn't 'leave'."

"Oh. John, I have something really important to ask you."

"Can it wait? 'Cos I've got to tell ya something." he sounded suddenly different. There was a kind of pain in his voice, a longing for something. No, a need. He needed something.

"What is it?" she asked.

"No, I can't. I'd have to be mad to even say it."

"Say what?"

"I... I can't tell you." he sounded as though he was about to cry.

Maddie, not knowing exactly what she was doing, yet understanding exactly what she was doing, grabbed his hand and caressed it. "You can tell me anything, John." she tried to reassure him.

He took a deep breath. "Maddie, I love you."

There was nothing but silence for the next couple of minutes and John became uneasy. He sat on the edge of her bed.

"I shouldn't've said that. Now look what I've done." he said, putting his head in his hands.

"John, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm just... Thinking. I don't know what to say." Maddie said.

"I know. Remember when we were little?" John said.

"When we used to sit together whenever we possibly could, and we were upset when we weren't together? When we sat in the forest at Strawberry Fields? That day when you kissed me, and the day after that when I kissed you, and we said we liked each other?" Maddie asked. She paused, "I remember."

"We didn't just like each other." John said.

"We loved each other."

"Do love, Maddie. We are in love. If I say I love you, will you say you love me too?" John asked, taking her hand and massaging it tenderly.

"Yes. I love you too, John. I'm in love with you." she said.

He ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders, and let one continue upwards, tickling her throat, tilting her chin up. Then, he pulled her in closer to him, and he leaned in until their lips were touching, and then Maddie surrendered herself completely to him. His lips melded with hers, and he slowly worked her mouth open, exploring with his tongue, tracing along her lips. And then, a sudden release. Both were breathless and left wanting more of that sweet kiss.

"I've never felt that with anyone, Maddie. You're the girl for me." John said, exhaling his sweet breath on her face, "I love you. So, so much."

"I love you too, John." Maddie said. He kissed her tenderly up her neck and then trailed hot, steamy kisses to her lips, and this time, she was the one exploring.

They were quickly broken off when Maddie heard a knock on her door.

"The perfect way to ruin a perfect moment." she whispered to John, "Quick! Hide in the closet." she pulled open the closet doors and then once he wedged himself in there, she closed them. She went back to open the bedroom door.

"Oh, you are awake. I've decided that it wasn't fair of me to micromanage you the way I did. I should trust that you won't change who you are because you have your mother's stubbornness. And even though I don't like your friends, I won't tell you that you can't ever see them again."

"Thanks dad." Maddie said, grinning.

"Goodnight sweetheart," her dad said, walking away.

She closed the door and let John out of the closet. "Did you hear that? He's gonna let me see you!"

"Great! So on the assumption that you can go out now, why don'tcha come with me to hear me band play sometime."

"I'd love to," Maddie smiled, "You should really get going before we get caught, because I really really don't want to know what would happen if I betrayed my parents."

"Right. Goodnight Maddie," he gave her a quick, yet explosive, last kiss before he climbed out the window and down the tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Phew, here you guys go. Another chapter. Sorry it's not quite as exciting as the first two. I've hit a point where I don't know where to go with this. It's the same problem as I've got going in Maddie and John's relationship. They really like each other, claim to love each other, but what exactly are they supposed to do? I really like this story, and I love that you all want more, but what exactly am I supposed to do? I'm also sorry if this chapter comes off as being a little bit rushed. I was sick yesterday and I had to go do a band thing today. Saw the guy I have a crush on being all lovey with his girlfriend and it reminded me of how very alone I am, and it made me sad.**

* * *

><p>Maddie was surprised at how mellow John was when he was around her. He still had a bad temper if he was provoked, but she didn't even mind that, knowing that she too could have the wrong attitude when she was annoyed. Everyday Maddie's parents left for work, as her mother had recently found work as a schoolteacher and her father had gotten a promotion at the bank. She called John whenever she was alone, and he would come over and they would go somewhere. They went to Blackpool and rode on every ride there, including the ferris wheel which Maddie was so terrified of.<p>

"What do ya say we ride the ferris wheel next?" John asked.

Maddie shook her head,"I'm not going anywhere near that thing, John."

"Why not?"

"I'm... I'm terrified of ferris wheels." she said.

John laughed, "Why?"

"I once had a cousin who thought that thing was so fun, it was worth dragging me on it with him seven times in a row. It felt like we'd never get off!" Maddie explained.

"But we'd only ride it once," John said, "And you'll only do it because ya love me."

Maddie grinned, "Oh, alright. You're just lucky that I love you too much to argue with you."

The ferris wheel wasn't as terrifying as Maddie had thought it would be. She rested her head on John's shoulder and when they got to the top and the ferris wheel stopped, they kissed.

John moaned, "You're so perfect, Maddie. I can be meself around ya."

"John, you're perfect too, even if you don't let anyone see it. You're not a bad boy, not to me. You're my friend and someone who was missing from my life and I love you a lot," Maddie said.

"Mmm," John moaned again as he took her in another kiss.

When they got off the ferris wheel, the sun was only just starting to sink lower in the sky, but Maddie, recalling that John had mentioned band practice and dinner at Paul's, knew it had to be close to time to go.

"John, don't you have practice tonight?" she asked.

"Yeh, I do. We oughtta get goin' if I don't want Paul gettin' on me," John said.

They rode the bus back to Liverpool and John walked Maddie to her door. Maddie rocked on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms behind his neck and they leaned in for a kiss. At that moment, Maddie's younger sister Jennifer opened the door and saw the two holding each other tightly. She stared up at them curiously.

"Uh, hi Jennifer," John said to the little girl.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"I was giving John a hug for good luck before he goes off to practice and get ready for a performance," Maddie answered.

"Oh. It looked like you were kissing him," Jennifer said.

Maddie had to think quickly. If her younger sisters knew about her relationship with John, they'd be bound to spill it to her parents, and while Maddie's mother believed that people should be free to do what they want to do, her father had made it perfectly clear that he despised John Lennon and nothing in the world would ever change his thoughts on that.

"Listen Jenny," Maddie said. "When you're older, you'll find a boy you really like, and dad won't approve of him. You'll have to hide away your relationship until you either move out or become confident that dad won't do anything to separate you. Me and John are going through that right now. So, you're not going to tell daddy that I'm seeing John, are you? Because you know that means he won't be able to visit anymore," Maddie explained to her sister.

"Yes, sir!" Jenny said, saluting her sister.

"Good. Now why don't you go find Clara and we'll se what you want for dinner."

"Okay!" Jenny said before turning away and running through the house to find her sister.

"Goodbye, John," Maddie said as they found they were alone again.

"G'bye, Maddie." He kissed her tenderly before leaving her alone for the night.

Maddie didn't see or hear from John for a few days after he went to practice. Whenever she called his house, there was no answer, or Mimi answered and said John wasn't available. She didn't know what to do then. She stayed in her room, alone. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to feel weak and faint-hearted as crying often led her to feel.

She had noticed that her dad was on vacation. He sat around the house and read his newspaper, and he seemed to scowl at the door every time Maddie glanced at it. It was as though he didn't want her out there. Was that why John wasn't coming around? Had he gotten into a fight with her controlling father and had it resulted in him saying that John wasn't allowed near Maddie again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I tried to add a twist at the end, but it's probably going to fall through. Some relationship changes coming soon, too. Not that I'm going to say anything. Say, did you guys know that I have multi-personality disorder? If you hate this chapter, blame on the side of me called Emily. Emily has to put up with a lot of craziness and sometimes the crazy affects her focus on things such as writing.**

**Pelly out!**


End file.
